


Mittens

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [26]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, and andrew is a hoe for fashion, caring neil, cuteness, it's cold, tw: sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: It's getting cold, and Neil gets Andrew some warm clothes.





	Mittens

Every year, it seems like everyone, themselves included, is surprised when the weather has the audacity to become cold again.

What annoys Neil most is that his lungs start hurting when he goes for his morning run. The cold air cuts into them like a thousand tiny Andrews wielding tiny knives. So, after two weeks of enduring that, he finally caves in and buys new thermo workout gear, also getting some for Andrew.

He leaves it out on the dinner table for Andrew to find, not wanting to officially gift it to him.

And so, it doesn’t take long until Andrew emerges from the kitchen, the workout gear in hand. Neil has gotten him the same he’s gotten himself: a breathable hoodie (black), thick workout socks (black), a new, breathable hat (black) and matching mittens.

“What’s this?”

Andrew holds the clothes out toward Neil.

“Clothes.”, Neil replies. Andrew cocks one eyebrow. “...warm ones.”, he adds.

Andrew sorts through the single articles, holding the hoodie to his chest, regards the hat and the socks, and then frowns at the mittens.

“Are you serious, Josten? What am I, a toddler?”

Neil stands up from his seat on the sofa, and walks over to Andrew, taking the mittens from him. “They’re really warm.”

Andrew looks up at him and Neil can’t stop himself from smiling. “...promised. Look-” He tentatively grabs one of Andrew’s hands. Andrew lets him. “-your knuckles are already cracking from the cold. You need something to keep your fingers warm.”

Andrew still just looks at him, deadpan.

Neil lifts Andrew’s hand to his mouth. “...I’d hate for your fingers to freeze off...”

“Stop being silly.”, Andrew scolds, but it comes out soft enough that Neil knows he doesn’t mean it.

“But I am... I’d be very sad if they would...”, he smiles, and then presses a kiss to Andrew’s cracked, rough knuckles, those knuckles who have punched enough people for ten lifetimes. He keeps his eyes on Andrew’s when he does it, and maybe, Andrew blushes. Just the tiniest bit.

He pulls his hand away, but Neil knows he’s won.

-

The next day, it starts snowing, and when Andrew goes out for his mandatory run (which he hates), he is wearing the mittens.


End file.
